Chanson de Disney with Naruto
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Une série de chanson de Disney avec le manga Naruto
1. La Reine des Neiges - Bonhomme Neige

**Titre : Penses à moi**

Hinabi et Hinata étaient des soeurs qui s'aiment énormèment, unis comme les dix doigts de la main. Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps Hinata s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour le plus grand malheur de sa petite soeur Hanabi qui se sentait de plus en plus seule dans le grand manoir Hyûga. Certes s'aimez entre soeurs était-ce vraiment normal ? Mais après tout c'est si mignon deux soeurs qui s'adorent. Aujourd'hui Hinabi avait 6 ans et elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa soeur.

**" - Hinata ? Je voudrais un calîn, ou viens jouer avec moi ! Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus. Dis que fais-tu ? Tu n'es plus vraiment toi. Nous étion soeurs & amies, mais c'est fini. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! Je voudrais un calîn, oui s'il te plaît un calîn.**

**- Va t'en Hinabi...**

**- Penses à moi..."**

Comment voulez-vous faire quand votre soeur se trouve derrière une immense porte aussi froide et qui vous sépare d'elle d'années en années. Un gouffre si profond que Hinabi commençait à ne plus savoir à quand ressemblais sa chère grande soeur. A présent Hinabi avait 12 ans et chaque moment de l'année elle frappait à la porte de Hinata pensant espérer la faire sortir de sa prison glacée.

**" - Je voudrais un calîn ou faire du Taijustu dans la cour. Je suis une fille en manque de compagnie. Je parles aux murs et à ces portraient qui m'entourent ! Je suis seule et je m'ennuie. Tu reste de glace et moi j'attend que les heures passent..."**

A l'âge de 18 ans, c'était toujours la même chose... Hinata n'était toujours pas sortis de sa chambre à maintes reprises sa soeur avait essaye de la faire sortir et la situation s'est aggravé quand leurs parents sont morts aux combats pour sauver le village de Konoha. Hinabi se dit qu'elle allait laisser tomber car ce soir serait la dernière fois où elle tenterait de faire sortir Hinata de son entre.

**" - Hinata, peut-tu ouvrir cette porte ? On me dit "sois forte, le temps arrange tout". Mais j'ai besoin de nous pour oublier. Que nous n'avons plus personne, plus aucune famille, quel avenir pour nous ? Une larma coula sur la joue de la jeune Hinabi. Je voudrais un calîn..."**

Oui, Hinabi était seule au monde et même si Hinata allait bientôt prendre la succession de la famille Hyûga cela ne lui rendrais jamais son sourire. S'étant enfermé quand son cousin Neji fut mort, la mort de ses parents avait rendus sa peine plus douloureuse et blessante. Oh non, jamais plus elle ne ressortira de sa chambre après tout personne ne la regretterais..

**" - Hinata, penses à moi..."**


	2. La Reine des Neiges - Les trolls

**La Reine des Neiges – La chanson des trolls**

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Fantasy

**Disclaimer :** Les crédits reviennent à Disneys & Kishimoto

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne pensais pas que ma présidente chanson aurait du succès mais bon une demoiselle qui se reconnaîtra ma conseillé d'en faire une autre avec cette chanson, et j'ai choisis comme couple pour illustrer cette chanson : Naruto x Sakura car je trouve que ça colle parfaitement bien avec le couple dans le film Disney. Enjoy, bonne lecture à toi Sarah et aux nouveaux.

**oOoOoO**

Tsunade se trouvait avec les autres villageois du village de Konoha. Sakura et Naruto était venu demander de l'aide à l'Hokage mais comme tout le monde espérait que Naruto trouve enfin l'amour, la surprise fut générale et qui dit surprise dit chanson.

**- Que ce passe t-il mon ange ? Pourquoi refusez-vous les avances d'un si beau garçon ? Demande Tsunade à Sakura, les mains sur les hanches. Est-ce par qu'il marche de travers ?**

**- Ou qu'il a mauvais caractère ? Ajouta Jiraya.**

**- Oh non… Déclara Sakura.**

**- Ou ces drôles de moustaches qui lui servent de joue ? Chanta en cœur le village.**

**- Pour se laver, il attend la pluie, il a son odeur bien à lui.**

**- Mais on ne connaît personne d'aussi…**

**- Tendre et attentionné ! Il est peut-être un peu moins que parfait. **

**- C'est gentil mais...**

**- Il est peu raffiné. Continuèrent de chanter en duo l'hérisson blanc et la veille blonde.**

**- Sa manie pour les bêtises, sa passion pour la flemmardise… C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu perturbé !**

**- Surtout ne les écoutes pas Sakura !**

**- Il est peut-être un peu moins que parfait. Mais on est sûrs qu'un jour. Il pourra devenir presque parfait. Il suffit d'un peu d'amour ! A nouveau le village chanta en cœur.**

**- Euhm…**

**- S'il-vous-plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet ? Nous sommes là parce que nous avons un véritable problème.**

**- Ça se voit, alors dites-moi trésor...Est-ce parce que c'est un gros pervers ?**

**- Qu'il a beaucoup de vers ?**

**- Ou qu'il aime faire des trucs pas nets ?**

**- Ça je ne voulais pas le savoir… Répondit Sakura mal à l'aise de la situation.**

**- Dites pas que vous le trouvez laid. C'est un charmant garçon. Jiraya donne un coup de coude à la rose.**

**- Son humilité cache l'âme d'un Kage.**

A ce moment là tout le monde chanta en même temps en cœur avec le sourire aux lèvres :

**- Il est peut-être un peu moins que parfait. Les gamins et les méchants l'aiment bien. Cette drôle d'attitude. C'est la solitude. Il n'a pas l'habitude des gros câlins ! Il est peut-être un peu moins que parfait. Mais nous savons pourquoi. Il faut que vous fassiez le premier pas. Allez, on compte jusqu'à trois.**

**- Ça suffit, elle a déjà quelqu'un, cette jeune fille est fiancée ! Hurla Naruto de touts ses poumons.**

Gros yeux pour tout le monde qui fixait le blondinet, ils se retournèrent tous afin de parler à part ou alors pour préparer un plan.

**- Elle est peut-être un peu moins parfaite.**

**- Tout ça est très vague.**

**- Elle n'est que fiancée. Tout ça peut s'arranger….**

**- Oui, d'autant qu'elle n'a pas de bague !**

Et voilà la fête commence ! On va chercher lumière, guirlandes, sièges, musiques et nourritures afin de quoi préparer une réception de mariage.

**- Elle est peut-être un peu moins que parfaite. Elle est toute chamboulée ! Débarrassons-nous du fiancé. Et là tout sera réglé !**

Tsunade prit les mains de la jeune fleurs de cerisiers tels une mère avec sa fille qui allait se marier.

- **N'essayez pas de le changer. Ici-bas nul n'est parfait. Mais l'amour est un sentiment fort. Qui reste plein de secrets. On fait de mauvais choix. Quand on est triste ou qu'on a peur. Donnons aux autres un peu d'amour...**

Et là d'un seul coup nos deux compères s'étaient retrouvé en tenus de marier traditionnels sous un autel avec tout le village comme invités.

**- Donnons aux autres un peu d'amour !**

**- Ça les rendras meilleurs !**

- **Oui, l'amour rend meilleur ! Oui, nous sommes tous un peu moins que parfaits ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !**

**- Le père ! La sœur ! Le frère !**

**- On a tous besoin les uns des autres. Chacun son rôle. C'est vrai on est tous un peu moins que parfaits. Mais comme il faut faire court...**

Petit show court de Kiba habillé dans un kimono traditionnel.

**- Ce qui rend presque parfaits les gens un peu moins parfaits c'est...**

Reprise en chanson de tout le monde en levant les bras au ciel.

**- L'amour ! L'amour ! L'amour, c'est l'amour ! L'amour ! L'amour!**

Jiraya habillé en prêtre, bible en main déclara d'un ton sérieux :

**- Acceptez-vous Sakura de prendre pour époux Naruto, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?**

**- Attendez, quoi ?!**

**- Je vous marie.**

**- L'amour !**

C'est sur ce dernier mot que Sakura s'écroula par terre blessée.

**OooOoO**

Ah c'est malin du coup j'ai envie de faire « Libérée, Délivrée » maintenant, merci Sarah.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un petit avis serait le bienvenue.


	3. La Reines des Neiges - Libérée, Délivrée

**La Reine des Neiges – Libérée, Délivrée**

**Genres : **Tristesse, Drame, Family, Fantasy

**Dsiclaimer :** Les crédits reviennet à Disney & Kishimoto.

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore une chanson, décidément je suis inspirée ce soir en même temps cette chanson est tout bonnement magnifique.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après le drame subit au manoir familialen, Hinata s'était enfuis dans les plaines eneigées afin de s'isoler et de réflechir. Elle s'en moquait d'avoir froid, ici au moins elle était libre sans obligations.

**- L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit. La neige est reine à son tour. Un royaume de solitude. Ma place est là pour toujours. Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain. Il est bien trop fort. J'ai lutté, en vain. Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas. Fais attention, le secret survivra. Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments. De sentiments**

Elle ôta ses gants et les jetta par terre afin de laisser exprimer son chakra, affichant un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Libérée, Délivrée. Je ne mentirai plus jamais. Libérée, Délivrée. C'est décidé, je m'en vais. J'ai laissé mon enfance en été. Perdue dans l'hiver. Le froid est pour moi,. Le prix de la liberté.**

Cette fois, c'est la cape qui partit dans les cieux, la jeune femme marchait avec énergie parmis la poudreuse froide.

**- Quand on prend de la hauteur. Tout semble insignifiant. La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur. M'ont quittées depuis longtemps. Je veux voir ce que je peux faire. De cette magie pleine de mystères. Le bien, le mal je dis tant pis. Tant pis.**

Elle grimpa à un arbre pour sauter en face du fossé grâce à une branche comme si quelque chose lui courrait après.

**- Libérée, Délivrée. Les étoiles me tendent les bras. Libérée, Délivrée. Non, je ne pleure pas. Me voilà ! Oui, je suis là ! Perdue dans l'hiver.**

Allez savoir comment son chraka dégacha une sorte de lumière et tout autour d'elle au fur et à mesure se batît un immense palais fait de verre et de blanc.

**- Mon pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace. Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace. Et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées.**

Bien décidé à ne plus jamais retourner auprès de sa famillen, elle affichait un visage froid et colèrique. Jettant la couronne au loin, détachant ses cheveux aux vents et portant une longue robe bleu nuit elle s'en alla vers la terrase de son palais.

**- Je ne reviendrai pas. Le passé est passé ! Libérée, Délivrée. Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête . Libérée, Délivrée. Plus de princesse parfaite. Je suis là !. Comme je l'ai rêvé !. Perdue dans l'hiver. Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté.**

Elle retourna à l'intérieur sur ces derniers mots alors que les formes se refermèrent sur son passage.

**OooOoOoO**

Je m'arrête là pour ce dessin animé car pour moi seuls les trois chansons mérites d'être touchées. Proposez-moi donc le prochain Disney et je choisirais les chansons que me plaisent**.**


End file.
